


Through the Storm

by StrawberryWhorecake



Series: The Inquisitor's Lion [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sappy, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWhorecake/pseuds/StrawberryWhorecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemisia Trevelyan is realizing that she is coming to care for Cullen more than she anticipated. She also can no longer hide the feelings of desire that she feels for her commander. </p><p>(Canon desk smut. NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Storm

The evening wind whipped through the courtyard. Everyone had taken refuge in the keep for the evening in anticipation for the storm that would surely come. Artemisia could see no one about. She climbed the ancient stone steps and made her way to Cullen’s office. Their work that day kept them both busy. She had only seen him for a moment across the battlements. She waved and he smiled. She needed more than that. Artemisia needed him for reasons she could not understand. Cullen constantly circled her thoughts and she found that she could not imagine a life without him. And she didn’t want to try either.

She could hear the noise from his office before she even opened the door. At least half a dozen soldiers and couriers surrounded his desk. He barked out orders to each of them. Artemisia managed to slip into the room without attracting the notice of anyone. She stood in the shadows for some time, watching Cullen the Commander give orders. His tone was official, his voice giving no break for argument. Artemisia enjoyed watching him. His height, his strength, and his confidence showed when he was being the commander.

 She shifted on her feet, unable to control the sensations that he sent through her body. Of course, he had no way of knowing how much he affected her. Every kiss, every touch, every whispered word made her body pulse and hum as though coming alive for the first time. She cared for him, and in the beginning it was his gentle spirit that called her to him, but over the last few weeks she had become aware of the physical desire that he awoke within her.  She caught herself, in the lonely hours of the night when she lay in bed, wondering what he would feel like. What would it feel like to have Cullen inside of her, moving through her? What would it be like to have him on top of her? Would he be slow and gentle? Would he be commanding and hard? Was his chest bare or was it coated in golden curls?  She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to touch her, to soothe the ache that grew in her most intimate of places. Her experience with men was limited and it had been ten years since she had been with any man. Her friends back home mocked her, but her heart had been broken and she had wanted no man since. At least, until now.

Of course these thoughts at night left her unable to sleep, only tossing and turning unable to quench the flood of desire that ran through her body. In her desperate hours she thought of going to him, of slipping in his bed naked in the dead of night. Fear kept her alone in her own bed.

 It was only when Cullen saw her hiding behind his men that his voice faltered. His face softened as he smiled at her, waking her from her thoughts.

“That will be all.” He said. The soldiers seemed to be relieved. Cullen overworked himself and expected the same out of his men. They filed out of his office an into the biting cold. A gale crashed into the door, difficult for Cullen to push it closed.  When it finally clicked shut he leaned against it. His exhaustion evident on his face.

“Does it ever end?” He muttered. Artemisia’s heart sank a little for the man who worked so much.

“Long day?”

He laughed. “Something like that.”

He walked back towards his desk, staring at the papers strewn about with disinterest. “It won’t always be this way.”

“What do you mean?”

“In the beginning I thought only of our survival, and even that seemed impossible.” He faced her. “But that’s no longer the case. It’s beginning to look as though the inquisition has a future beyond this. And I am starting to think about what happens after. With us.”

Her pulse quickened. She bit her lip. Cullen stared at her mouth and continued.

“I won’t want to move on. Not from you.” His voice was quiet; his words came out as a whisper. Artemisia's heart beat rapidly in her chest. Outside, the wind howled against the stone walls as though trying to tear them down.

She opened her mouth to speak, to explode with the joy his confession brought out of her. Her fears and insecurities banished by his simple admission. She felt as though she could float. His words took the weight off her and gave her life.

But he turned away before she could speak. Shuffling through the missives on his desk.

“I mean…that is… I don’t know what you…” He trailed off. That was the moment Artemisia realized how similar they were. When dealing with war and soldiers, Cullen was the powerful commander, but when faced with intimacy he was just as frightened and insecure as Artemisia. But of course, she thought, why wouldn’t he be?

 In her own fear she had given him no hint of where her thoughts truly lie. She had not told him that she lay awake at night fantasizing about him. She never mentioned how his smile made her weak. Artemisia never told Cullen that he was the most honest, steadfast, kind hearted and wonderful man she had ever met. Artemisia never told Cullen that she looked up to him and wished she could be more like him. He was a man who faced adversity and grew into a better person.

He did not know how much she adored him, but he should.

Artemisia pushed past him wordlessly separating him from his desk.

“Cullen.” She said quietly. “Do you need to ask?”

He smiled slightly. “I suppose not.”

Artemisia could feel the heat radiating from his body, his eyes darkened. She slid herself up onto the desk, parting her legs slightly, hoping that Cullen would take the hint she dropped. He stood straight and clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself. In her boldness, Artemisia squirmed on the desk, hoping to incite the lust that she felt in him as well. But all she did was knock a bottle of a desk. A thousand glass shards scattered about the stone floor. She bit her lip but couldn’t help smiling. Cullen stared at the broken bottle as though it were a revelation. Their eyes met as the side of his mouth kicked up. With one solid motion he swept everything off his desk. Artemisia laughed. She pushed herself further back along the desk and he followed.

 Her mind blurred, her head spun. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Cullen straddled over her, his hands held him up as he stared down at her. She took his head in her hands, brushing her fingers lightly over the fresh stubble that adorned his cheeks. Cullen did not look away from her, his eyes were glazed with passion. He lowered himself on one elbow, allowing more weight to be rested upon her while he ran his gloved hand down the side of her face. She lifted her head and pulled him down to her.

 Their lips met and the world around them seemed to disappear. Artemisia was not the Inquisitor. Cullen was not the commander of her armies. They were not in Skyhold. Even the raging storm outside faded away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one drugging kiss led into another. He allowed himself to venture where he had not before. His hands slowly ran down her sides, lightly brushing against her breasts, her slightly rounded stomach, and her waist. She jumped when he grazed her hip. He broke their kiss.

“Are you alright?” He asked panting. She nodded.

“Yes. It’s just…been a really long time. I’m nervous.”

He chuckled quietly as he placed his hand over her chest. “Your heart is pounding.”

The sensation of Cullen feeling her heartbeat was surprisingly intimate for Artemisia. With their eyes still locked she took his hand and removed the thick leather glove, exposing his warm skin. Gently he brushed her amber hair away from her cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft for a man who spent his entire life wielding a sword. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  His lips found hers again, softer this time. He placed gentle kisses on her cheeks and brow. Artemisia giggled.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing your freckles.”

She felt her heart expanding. She didn’t know how much more of this man she could take. She pulled him closer for another kiss. She swept her tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned and opened, taking her mouth with his own. His fingers slowly found the buttons that lined her tunic. Cullen moved slowly as he deftly undid each button and never toke his lips from hers. His assault on her mouth left her unable to think, she could only cling to his shoulders.

Cullen did not rush. He took his time undoing each clasp. Artemisia felt the cool air on her naked chest. His mouth left her lips and rested in the crook of her neck. Licking and kissing the milky skin. She felt his teeth nibble at her shoulder blade and she laughed breathlessly. Cullen parted the open shirt, slowly opening her, making her vulnerable. It felt like decades before he finally lay his warm hand upon her stomach. Her back rose off the desk. She could feel him smiling against his neck. He ran his tongue up her veins and gently bit her earlobe.

He slowly ran his hand up her chest, only lightly brushing over the binding that held her breasts, to her shoulder. He slowly ran his hand down her arm, taking the shirt with it, exposing more of her flesh to him. Artemisia bit her lip. She couldn’t tell if he were nervous or teasing her.

He shifted, slowly he moved lower. His mouth blazed a trail of fire down her neck, past her collar bone and he placed tender kisses on the top of her breasts, burying his lips in the soft flesh.

Artemisia moaned quietly as she lifted her knees. She opened her legs in invitation, he accepted and settled down between her thighs. Artemisia reveled in the feel of Cullen’s body, heavily resting upon her.

As they shifted, the desk did too. Cullen swore as he caught his balance. Artemisia’s eyes jerked open.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“The desk.” He groaned. “I forgot it’s broke or something.”

Artemisia rose up on her elbows. The desk tilted violently again. Then she remembered.

“Shit.” She muttered. Then laughed. In her passionate haze she had completely forgotten.

“What?” He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She laughed even harder at his expression.

“It was Sera.” She said. Cullen’s eyes grew wide.

“Sera! I knew she was in here. I just couldn’t…” he paused. “Wait. How do you know?”

Artemisia bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“You!” He said as he realized. He tried to sound angry, but she could see the laughter in his eyes.

“I can’t believe _you_ would do such a thing, Inquisitor.”

He grabbed her waist and squeezed. Artemisia laughed and tried to push him away, the desk tilted, almost throwing them off and they laughed harder. Artemisia wrapped her arms around Cullen. She leaned close to his ear as she twirled her fingers in his golden hair. His breastplate was cold against her uncovered chest.

“I suppose we will just have to go to your bed, Commander.” She whispered in his ear. He pulled her closer to him.

“Minx.” He muttered before sliding off the desk. He effortlessly took her by her hips and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with surprise.

“What are you doing?” She gasped.

“Carrying you off, of course.”

She dangled helplessly. “You can’t carry me up that ladder! I’m too heavy.”

He chuckled. “I think I can handle you.”

True to his word, Cullen easily scaled the ladder with Artemisia. She scrambled off his shoulder as he climbed into the rafters. He stood before her and smiled smugly.

“See?”

Artemisia smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard, but pulled away when the cold metal of his armor chilled her skin.

“How does this come off?” She whispered, searching for the straps to his breastplate. He did not assist, he merely watched as she tried to undress him. She pushed off the fur mantle, unbuckled his belt, and slid off his robe. Now he just stood there in his breastplate and pants.

She found the straps at his shoulders and focused on them. He said nothing while she went about her ministrations, merely watched with interest. One strap, then the other and the plate came crashing to the floor. She pulled off his rerebraces and discarded them. Artemisia stood back and admired her work. Cullen now stood in only a thin linen shirt and wool pants.

She tentatively reached out and brushed a hand down his chest. It was hard and hot. The heat from him seared her hand. Cullen pulled her body to his, he brought his lips down on her for a hard kiss. Their bodies melded together. His hard chest against her soft body sent shivers through her body.

Artemisia pulled the hem of his shirt from his pants. They broke their kiss as she lifted it over his head. She ran her hands across his hard chest. Tracing the line of golden chest hair down his abdomen to where it disappeared below his pants. He growled as they moved.  Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell upon it. She lay back. Cullen stood over her, staring down at her with a mixture of pride and awe.

“You are perfect.” He whispered as he kneeled over her. He was on top of her once again, settled softly between her legs. He kissed her deeply. There was something different in his kiss now. It was more intense, it now held more meaning. His hands again wandered, braver this time. He pulled the tunic from her arms and tossed it aside. He loosened the binding that held her breasts, cold air hit them as he pulled it away from her body.

Their mouths melded as he gently cupped her, his warm skin soothing her, his touch gentle and kind. He idly brushed his thumb across her nipple, then circled it until it pebbled beneath his hand.

Her desire intensified. Her mind was a whirl. Every thought and fantasy she ever had about this man was coming to life. She could feel the heat that gathered between her legs, she lifted her hips and pressed against him, trying to ease the ache that formed there. She could feel the bulge that grew in his trousers. She wiggled her hips against him and he growled.

“Much more of that, Inquisitor, and this will be surprisingly short.”

She laughed and in her boldness did it again. He growled once more and attacked. Attacked was the only word Artemisia could use to describe it. He trailed wet kisses down her neck and settled on her breasts. He kissed and nipped the tender flesh. Artemisia fisted her fingers in his hair. His tongue trailed around the edges of the hardened nipple before he set his mouth upon her. Artemisia let out a short cry. The sensation sent shocks throughout her body. The ache between her thighs grew. She writhed beneath him, unable to keep still, unsure what her body wanted, unsure what she wanted.

“Cullen, please…” She said breathlessly, not quite sure what she was begging for. He lifted his head, his brown eyes almost black with desire, his lips moist and swollen. He smirked.

“What is it, Arte?” He asked. “What do you need?”

“I need you.” She said twisting beneath him. He chuckled.

“I love you squirming beneath me.” He whispered. Artemisia bit her lip. Words were failing her. Her mind was failing her. This man had turned her into a puddle.

Cullen sat up and pulled off her boots one by one. He paused only for a moment before sliding her pants down her leg. He watched her the entire time, She couldn’t look away from this man. But then she was naked. Vulnerable. She remembered the last time she was naked before another person. It had not been pleasant.

She tried to cover herself, but he stopped her. He said nothing, simply looked at her. Her fears surfaced. Old memories came reeling back. _No._ She thought. _I’m too ugly. My waist is too wide, my thighs too thick and dimpled, my stomach not flat enough, my face…_

“You’re beautiful.” Cullen whispered as he leaned his face to hers. Artemisia forced her eyes open. He looked at her with such honesty, such reverence. She knew he couldn’t be lying. She fought back tears. She took his face in her hands and kissed him with everything within her. Cullen kissed back with the same intensity while his hands explored her body. He traveled down her arms, across her breast, over her stomach. His fingers gently brushed against the orange curls at the apex of her thighs.

Artemisia sucked in a breath. She lifted her legs and used her feet to push Cullen’s trousers off. He laughed and helped her. Kicking off his pants he settled once again between her legs, only now she could feel him at her entrance. She lifted her head, wanting to see all of him. His erection was no different from the rest of him. Strong and hard. She worried for a moment how such a thing would fit inside of her.

Their eyes met. His face was filled with uncertainty. He was waiting for her. He would do nothing unless he knew she wanted it. She smiled and kissed him, her tongue sweeping his mouth. His hand still upon her sex, he deftly dipped a finger in her slick folds. He groaned deep in his throat at discovering how wet she was. He rubbed his thumb over the small nub at the center of her. Artemisia’s hips rose off the bed and she gasped.

Cullen braced his hips between her thighs, holding himself at the edge, watching her expressions. She nodded and he thrust into her. She gasped at the strange sensation. He stretched and filled her. It only took her a moment to adjust to his size; Artemisia closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met in desire filled frenzy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers dug into his back. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he began to move inside of her. His movements were slow and hesitant at first. She memorized how he felt inside of her, the fullness, and the completion that she sensed. She wanted to remember everything about this moment. His eyes never left her in these moments. It felt surprisingly intimate.

Cullen’s hair, damp from his perspiration, curled and fell about his face. He tried to shake it away. Artemisia brushed the damp hair away and kissed his brow. He began to move faster. His thrusts were harder and quicker. Artemisia felt a strange sensation building up within her with every movement. With every thrust she felt as though a coil were tightening, as though something within her were being wound up and with every movement it became more intense.

Artemisia dug her fingers into Cullen’s back. His breathing became labored. His expression seemed pained, but it wasn’t pain. Artemisia knew because she felt it too. It was a sweet ache. He braced his hands on either side of her. His eyes shut with concentration. His movements became more determined. Harder and faster he moved within her, Artemisia raised her hips to meet him with every thrust. She tried to soothe the strange sensation that she felt. She was almost there, she didn’t know where, but she could feel it.

And then it hit her. A white heat blinded her as shockwaves traveled throughout her body. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t think. She could only lie there and shudder from the sensation of pleasure that she had never felt before took over.

She could feel her body tightening around Cullen; squeezing him, stretching him until he too let out a breathy moan. A look of pure ecstasy crossed his features. She could feel the warmth of his seed filling her as he collapsed on top of her.

Artemisia’s breathing was labored under the weight of him, but she didn’t care. She reveled in the feel of him on top of her, their breaths intertwined, their bodies wet from the sweat of their lovemaking.

After a few moments their breathing returned to normal. Cullen lifted his head slowly.

“Arte?”

“Hmmm?” She asked smiling, loving the sound of her new moniker on his lips.

He gently brushed the hair away from her face. “Are you…How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.”

He smiled and rolled off of her, but didn’t miss a beat before he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her. This kiss was soft and loving, they tangled their bodies together and slept.

 

Beams of morning sunlight woke Artemisia the next morning. She didn’t rememeber where she was until she felt strong arms wrapped around her and the warm breath on her neck of the man sleeping behind her. She smiled as she remembered the night before.

 _Cullen_. She had fallen for him now; there was no question in her mind. And after last night she could not doubt that he felt the same. She felt giddy when she remembered how their bodies were joined, his kisses, his expressions, and the sound he made when he found his pleasure within her.

She closed her eyes and snuggled against him content to rest with him and enjoy the warmth from his body. Until she realized that it was morning. Her eyes shot open. Sunlight. She had promised to meet Leliana this morning to discuss…she no longer remembered. The previous night had scrambled her thoughts. _Shit._

She deftly snuck out of Cullen’s sleeping embrace, he hardly noticed. He rolled on his back and continued to sleep. Artemisia thought about waking him to say goodbye, but the man worked so much that she did not want to deprive him of any extra sleep. She tip toed about the room, picking up her discarded clothing. She dressed as quietly as she could and Cullen did not stir.

Now fully clothed, Artemisia was about to sneak down the ladder when she heard Cullen mumbling. She thought he had awoke at first, but when she stepped closer she saw his eyes were shut hard, his expression pained, his body writhing as though in agony.

He muttered and thrashed and Artemisia did not know if she should wake him, afraid it would do more harm. She sat on the bed and lay her hand gently upon his.

He shot up with a gasp. He looked about frightened as though he could not remember where he was. When he saw her face he calmed a bit. He closed his eyes and lay his head back against the pillow.

“Bad dream?” She asked

“They always are.” He said. “Without lyrium, it’s worse.”

He opened his eyes, Artemisia furrowed her brow. Cullen sat up slightly.

“I’m sorry.” He said cupping her face with his hand. She leaned into his touch. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She smiled and brushed her hand across his cheek tracing the outline of his stubble with her thumb.

“Aside from the nightmares, how is your morning so far?”

The side of his mouth kicked up. “Perfect.”

She leaned closer to him and rested her forehead against his.

He sighed. “You are…I have never felt anything like this.”

The raw emotion in his voice broke her. The passion that she felt came tumbling out of her uncontrollably.

“I love you.” She whispered as she forced her eyes to meet his. “You know that, right?”

His eyebrows rose slightly. He smiled. “I love you too.”

Artemisia exhaled a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She smiled and leaned in to meet his lips with her own. The kiss was brief, but it held more meaning than she could express with her words.

 

Throughout the day, the Inquisitor was often distracted and had to be reminded constantly of what she was supposed to be doing. And the soldiers noticed that their Commander was in a much more amiable mood as well, but of course no one commented on it. 


End file.
